callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szaleństwo Alistaira
Szaleństwo Alistaira – Cudowna Broń, występująca na mapie Dead of the Night w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII. Szaleństwo Alistaira Szaleństwo Alistaira to 12-strzałowy rewolwer zaprojektowany przez jego właściciela, Alistaira Rhodesa. Cechą charakterystyczną broni jest zastosowanie zielonych, wybuchowych pocisków. Zadają one znaczne obrażenia przeciwnikom i nie mogą zranić gracza. Broń jest w stanie zabić zombie jednym strzałem przed 24. rundą. Zdobywanie Rewolwer można zdobyć na dwa sposoby. Pierwszy to wylosowanie go ze skrzynki losującej, z kolei drugi polega na otwarciu gabloty na broń w bibliotece. Ta ostatnia opcja wymaga jednak odnalezienia czterech kolorowych symboli poukrywanych na mapie. Po wprowadzeniu ich do zamka gabloty możliwe jest odebranie darmowego Szaleństwa Alistaira. Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night gablota.png|Gablota z Szaleństwem Alistaira Niebieski symbol *Cmentarz – wchodząc na obszar z lewej strony, na nagrobku po prawej za wejściem; *Cmentarz – idąc do mauzoleum z prawej strony ścieżki, na nagrobku po prawej od schodów; *Mauzoleum – na krypcie po prawej stronie od mauzoleum; *Mauzoleum – na statui lwa po lewej stronie od szybkiej podróży; Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night niebieski symbol 1.png Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night niebieski symbol 2.png Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night niebieski symbol 3.png Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night niebieski symbol 4.png Zielony symbol *Taras szklarni – za bramą po lewej stronie od wejścia do szklarni; *Ogrody – wewnątrz altany; *Ogrody – za bramą po lewej stronie statui atutu; *Ogrody – za bramą po prawej stronie statui atutu; Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night zielony symbol 1.png Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night zielony symbol 2.png Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night zielony symbol 3.png Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night zielony symbol 4.png Żółty symbol *Leśny taras – na ścianie posiadłości po lewej stronie od wejścia do północnego dziedzińca; *Leśny taras – na ścianie posiadłości po prawej stronie od wejścia do północnego dziedzińca; *Leśny taras – za bramą po lewej stronie od wejścia do lasu; *Leśny taras – za bramą po prawej stronie od wejścia do lasu; Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night zolty symbol 1.png Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night zolty symbol 2.png Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night zolty symbol 3.png Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night zolty symbol 4.png Czerwony symbol *Wschodnia galeria – przed schodami prowadzącymi do głównej sali po prawej stronie; *Główna sypialnia – nad kominkiem po prawej stronie; *Jadalnia – na ścianie po prawej stronie od przejścia do wschodniego korytarza; *Piwniczka na wino – na beczce za przejściem dla zombie, znajdującym się po prawej stronie od MX9; Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night czerwony symbol 1.png Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night czerwony symbol 2.png Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night czerwony symbol 3.png Szalenstwo Alistaira Dead of the Night czerwony symbol 4.png Teoria Chaosu Teoria Chaosu to nazwa pierwszego z dwóch ulepszeń broni. Wariant ten nie różni się niczym innym niż możliwością zastosowania naładowanego strzału. Ten kosztem 3 pocisków wywołuje losowo jeden z dwóch efektów. Pierwszy z nich polega na wystrzeleniu żółtego kwasu, tworzącego kałużę. Znajdujący się na niej zombie zostają ogłuszeni i zamiast atakować gracza powoli rozchodzą się lub zatrzymują. Po krótkiej chwili wybuchają. Drugi efekt powoduje powstanie małej trąby powietrznej, która unosi pobliskich zombie, by wkrótce ich zabić. Ulepszanie W celu ulepszenia Szaleństwa Alistaira do postaci Teorii Chaosu, gracz musi zdobyć dwie części: fragmenty rewolweru i Prima Materię. Broń konstruuje się w szklarni na stole do budowania zlokalizowanym przy wyjściu do ogrodów. Fragmenty rewolweru Należy udać się do biblioteki i uderzyć tarczą balistyczną w regały po lewej stronie od gabloty Szaleństwa Alistaira. Odsłonięty zostanie niewielki schowek, wewnątrz którego znajdują się części rewolweru. Teoria Chaosu biblioteczka.png|Regały w bibliotece Teoria Chaosu fragmenty rewolweru.png|Fragmenty rewolweru Prima Materia Do uzyskania Prima Materii, gracz musi najpierw zdobyć materiał Wilkołaczego Chaosu. W tym celu należy zabić wilkołaka przy pomocy broni wyposażonej w srebrną amunicję. Przeciwnik po śmierci pozostawi potrzebny materiał. Należy umieścić go w urządzeniu pośrodku szklarni, aby wytworzyć Prima Materię, którą po chwili można odebrać z lewej strony maszyny. Teoria Chaosu materiał Wilkołaczego Chaosu.png|Materiał Wilkołaczego Chaosu Teoria Chaosu urządzenie 1.png|Urządzenie w szklarni – miejsce umieszczenia Chaosu Teoria Chaosu urządzenie 2.png|Urządzenie w szklarni – miejsce odbioru Prima Materii Anihilator Alistaira Anihilator Alistaira jest drugim ulepszeniem Szaleństwa Alistaira, dostępnym po zdobyciu Teorii Chaosu. Od poprzedniej wersji różni się zastosowaniem nowego celownika i zwiększonymi obrażeniami, zdolnymi zabić zombie jednym strzałem przed 28. rundą. Poza tym do dostępnych już efektów naładowanego strzału dochodzą jeszcze dwa. Jeden z nich powoduje pojawienie się niewielkiej kuli ognia, która podpala i w ten sposób zabija pobliskich zombie. Drugi efekt tworzy na ziemi zielony portal. Ten sprawia, że każdy zombie, który na niego wejdzie, skurczy się i zginie. Ulepszanie Do ulepszenia Teorii Chaosu do postaci Anihilatora Alistaira konieczne jest zdobycie trzech części: fragmentów rewolweru i dwóch próbek Prima Materii. Po ich uzyskaniu broń można skonstruować w szklarni na stole do budowania zlokalizowanym po prawej stronie od schodów. Fragmenty rewolweru W celu zdobycia kolejnych fragmentów rewolweru, gracz musi udać się do lasu. Na jego obszarze znajdują się trzy sterty ziemi z niebieskimi grzybami. W jednej z nich znajduje się część. Zadaniem gracza jest bezpośrednie trafienie zombie przy pomocy efektu kwasu naładowanego strzału z Teorii Chaosu. Jeśli przeciwnik znajduje się wystarczająco blisko sterty, wykopie ją. Czynność tę należy powtarzać, aż do uzyskania potrzebnej części. Anihilator Alistaira grzyby.png|Grzyby Anihilator Alistaira fragmenty rewolweru.png|Fragmenty rewolweru Pierwsza próbka Prima Materii Proces uzyskiwania Prima Materii gracz musi rozpocząć od zabijania Nosferatu za pomocą efektu trąby powietrznej naładowanego strzału z Teorii Chaosu. Każdy zabity w ten sposób wampir pozostawia po sobie żółć. Należy zebrać trzy próbki tej substancji po czym udać się na cmentarz. Jeden z sarkofagów będzie się świecił na czerwono. Należy dokonać z nim interakcji, aby przywołać szkarłatnego Nosferatu. Wraz z nim na mapie odrodzi się również wielu zwykłych wampirów. Szkarłatny Nosferatu po śmierci upuszcza materiał Chaosu Nosferatu, który należy umieścić w maszynie w szklarni. Następnie wystarczy odebrać Prima Materię z bocznej części urządzenia. Anihilator Alistaira żółć.png|Żółć Anihilator Alistaira sarkofag.png|Sarkofag Szkarłatnego Nosferatu Anihilator Alistaira materiał Chaosu Nosferatu.png|Materiał Chaosu Nosferatu Druga próbka Prima Materii Aby uzyskać drugą próbkę Prima Materii, gracz powinien udać się do mauzoleum. Na balustradach wzdłuż schodów łączących obszar z cmentarzem znajduje się 10 lamp. Trzy z nich świecą się na żółto, jedna – na pomarańczowo, a pozostałe są zgaszone. Zadaniem gracza jest strzelenie Teorią Chaosu w tę pomarańczową, co spowoduje zgaszenie lampy i zapalenie się innej. Czynność tę należy powtórzyć jeszcze trzy razy. Warto przy tym pamiętać, że na oddanie każdego strzału gracz ma 10 sekund. Po tym czasie lampa gaśnie i konieczne jest odczekanie 90 sekund przed ponowieniem próby. Niemniej jednak po poprawnym wykonaniu zadania, gracz ujrzy nietoperza, który zacznie latać nad cmentarzem. Należy trafić go przy pomocy Teorii Chaosu, aby ten upuścił materiał Nietoperzowego Chaosu. Na wykonanie tej czynności gracz ma 2 minuty i 15 sekund zanim nietoperz zniknie. W razie takiej sytuacji po odczekaniu 90 sekund należy powtórzyć całość zadania, począwszy od strzelania w lampy. Po zdobyciu materiału wystarczy udać się do szklarni i umieścić go w maszynie. Chwilę później można odebrać Prima Materię z lewej strony urządzenia. Anihilator Alistaira lampy 1.png|Lampy – żółta po lewej, pomarańczowa po prawej Anihilator Alistaira lampy 2.png|Lampy Anihilator Alistaira lampy 3.png|Lampy Anihilator Alistaira nietoperz.png|Nietoperz Anihilator Alistaira materiał Nietoperzowego Chaosu.png|Materiał Nietoperzowego Chaosu Kategoria:Cudowna Broń w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII